<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiel One shots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666905">Destiel One shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural is ending soon. It's sad, I know. But until that happens I'll be writing some one shots.<br/>Feel free to leave requests.<br/>I will not write for<br/>1. Smut<br/>2. Alpha omega stuff<br/>3. Any kinks period<br/>3. Wincest+Destiel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiel One shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was rushed in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel was in an unfamiliar place. It looked fairly similar to a banquet hall of sorts. Castiel decided to walk through the nearest door. This led him into a bathroom. There were tuxedos strewn over chairs. Castiel examined the place. Something felt off. He didn't remember coming to this place. In fact his entire memory was becoming foggy. He knew who he was and he could recall memories from a few months ago. But besides that there was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>  As he became lost in thought the door swung open. Castiel turned to see two familiar faces. It was Sam and Dean Winchester. Both in tuxedos. Sam's was slightly more put together than Dean. "You are not going to be the DJ to my wedding," Sam told Dean.</p><p> </p><p>  'Wedding?' Castiel thought to himself. 'Sam isn't even engaged,'</p><p> </p><p>  Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You act like it would be such a bad thing if I did,"</p><p> </p><p>  Sam sighed, "We've already hired someone,"</p><p> </p><p>  Dean smirked, "And that person is me,"</p><p> </p><p>  "No, it's a teenage boy that needed extra money,"</p><p> </p><p>  Dean turned and faced Castiel, "Cas, tell him I'd be a great dj,"</p><p> </p><p>  Castiel opened his mouth to speak but he cut off by an overhead announcement. It ordered everyone to take their seats so that the wedding could begin. Sam exhaled and looked at his brother, "I can't believe I'm doing this,"</p><p> </p><p>  "Technically it's your second time. Remember Becky," Dean teased</p><p> </p><p>  Sam rolled his eyes and walked through the door. Dean followed behind him and extended his hand for Castiel, "C'mon,"</p><p> </p><p> As Castiel took a step towards Dean the entire scene faded and crumpled down. That's when it was revealed where he really was. The entire black environment was a dead giveaway. Castiel was in the empty. He know remembered everything. Jack, the deal, his death... </p><p> </p><p>  Dean had been so insistent on staying beside Castiel's side the entire time. "I'm not letting you go, not this time," Castiel recalled him saying.</p><p> </p><p>  Castiel had accepted the fact that he was permanently dead. He was still pained by the thought of never seeing Dean, Sam, or Jack again. they were his found family and now he was alone. </p><p> </p><p>  Castiel did notice one oddity, The Empty was nowhere to be seen. Castiel searched the vast and endless landscape but he saw no sign of it.</p><p> </p><p>  "Cas!" a voice yelled from overhead. Castiel looked above him. A door had been pushed open through the walls of black. Standing in the doorway was Dean. His hand was reaching out for him, "Please you have to wake up!" wake up? Was it possible that Castiel wasn't dead yet?</p><p> </p><p>  In actuality Dean was cradling Castiel's limp body. Tears were falling down his cheeks, "You can't give up. You've never given up on anything in your life. Not even on me," Dean said softly, he thought his message couldn't be heard by Castiel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Castiel could indeed hear him. But from his perspective Dean was yelling, urging Castiel to keep fighting. "So don't you dare start now!"</p><p> </p><p>  Castiel tried to reach out and take Dean's hand, he couldn't reach him. He shook his head, "It's too late... I've lost,"</p><p> </p><p>  Dean looked back at him with fear, "No! No!"</p><p> </p><p>  Dean held on tight to Castiel. He didn't want to let go. He just wanted to stay by Castiel's side, "I've got you, I'm not letting go,"</p><p> </p><p>  They hands were so close to touching. Dean wasn't going to stop until he saved Castiel. He was desperate, "Don't you get it? I love you. I always have. So please, just this once, stay!" finally they intertwine hands.</p><p> </p><p>  Dean was out of things to try. All he could do was hold onto Castiel, "Stay,"</p><p> </p><p>  Just as all seemed lost Castiel lurched forward almost falling out of Dean's arms. He rolled over and started coughing. He leaned forward and looked at Dean. "You...love me?"</p><p> </p><p>  Dean shook his head "You're such an idiot,"</p><p> </p><p>  Castiel smiled weakly, "I love you too,"</p><p> </p><p>  Dean smiled and grabbed Castiel's head softly. They kissed. It was a long embracing kiss. eventually the broke apart. They smiled at each other and laughed while crying. </p><p> </p><p>  "Wait," Castiel paused, "How am I back. I though my deal-"</p><p> </p><p>  Dean cut him off, "I consulted with that son of a bitch,"</p><p> </p><p>  Castiel's eyes widened, "You did what?! what did it take from you,"</p><p> </p><p>  "Calm down. It didn't take anything from me," Dean stopped as if to choose his words wisely, "It said you could live. If you lived as a human,"</p><p> </p><p>   "Oh," Castiel did notice a difference, "I don't care about that. As long as I can be with you,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give me things to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>